The chlorination of 2-chlorobenzaldehyde to provide 2-chlorobenzoyl chloride is known. See, for example, Chemical Abstracts Vol. 23, 2164. The temperatures employed were 150.degree. to 160.degree. C. for a time of 15 hours. The yield was 81%.